Rewind
by Twinsters
Summary: Peter sees the blood. Our retake on "The Box"


(Okay, so yeah...uhm...not sure if you wanted this before or after the story, Neek, so I just put it before xD)

**So, three quarters and a half of the credit goes to Liv. She honestly made the story happen(: This is my first time writing Fringe, so she had to help me. I hope you guys liked this(: And if you did, it's all because of Liv. (; **  
**Love, **  
**Dominique(: **

**Liv: I'm very touched by the above :'D And I would like to thank Neeko for doing this collab even though she hasn't been a Fringe-y for too long. It was fun (especially with the whole Gene fiasco xD I always confused Walter's name for Arthur for the first few weeks I watched it, so don't sweat any name mistakes you make) **

**ANY BELOW MISTAKES ARE MINE. I DID THE FINAL EDITING :)**

**...**

The only thing running through Peter's mind was that Olivia was on top of him. Kissing him. Everything was irrelevant to him at that moment until finally they had to part for air.

"Am I distracting enough?" Olivia smirked. Although this seemed rather...odd...Peter overlooked it and just playfully smiled back.

"Yes. Very. In fact...you're so distracting, that I forgot I needed to go to the bathroom." He winked playfully before moving to get up. He was stopped by Olivia.

"You don't get away that easily." She tried kissing him again. Instead of leaning in, he just laughed.

"As much fun as this is, and believe me it is really enjoyable...I _really_ gotta go to the bathroom."

He stood up quickly before Olivia could stop him. That's when he noticed the blood seeping out from the door.

"Peter the bathroom is bro-"

"What is that?"

"That's not what you think-"

"Olivia, is that blood?" He approached it and opened the bathroom door. "Oh God."

Peter turned towards Olivia, or what he formerly thought was his Olivia; disgust was written all over his face.

"What did you do?" Olivia's eyes widened, but she fiercely shook her head.

"What…what are you talking about?" She tried to seem genuinely curious, but it didn't work at all.

"Olivia. Is that-is that a…a body in the bathroom?"

"Pe-"

"Olivia!" He wanted an answer. One that made sense. His Olivia would never kill a man for no reason. He didn't know the full story, but it sure seemed like this man was innocent. Why else would you kill someone in your own home? The man wasn't even armed...and he knew she wasn't attacked by him. She would've said something right off the bat.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really? Then what is it then?"

"Well.. see.. um.. there was a man.. and.." Olivia was trying to think up a quick lie, but failing, Peter shook his head.

"You…you can't be….Who are you?"

"It's me, Peter. It's Olivia." There was no regret in her voice; no pain, no guilt at this man in the tub. Peter knew that if it was his Liv, she wouldn't be hiding a body in her bathroom and she certainly wouldn't be so at ease after killing a man. She would be at least a bit distraught.

"No...no it's not at all. My Olivia wouldn't hide a body in her bathroom!"

"Just let me explain okay?"

"The Olivia Dunham I know wouldn't need to explain."

A tense silence followed.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, just tell me _where she is_." Peter grew frustrated. So many emotions were rushing through him it was hard to focus on one.

"No."

Suddenly, he felt a pang of sadness mixed with fury. Sadness for not figuring out the obvious and fury at this Alternate Olivia for switching with the Olivia he knew.

"You trapped her Over There, didn't you?"

"It's not-"

"It's not what I think?" Peter laughed humourlessly. "Don't tell me that. You aren't the Olivia I know and I would really like to see her, okay?"  
"And you think I'm going to tell you?" Peter clenched his fists. If this Olivia didn't remind him so damn much of the one he knew, she would definitely have a bloody nose at the moment.

"I have to tell Walter." Peter turned around, already knowing the answer to where Olivia was, and headed for the front door. Olivia grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back but he shook his arm from her grasp.

"You can't prove anything." By now, Peter was already out the door.

"True, I can't. But, I'm sure when we find Olivia on the other side, we'll be able to prove something." Olivia was still trying to stop him, pulling his arm back, but Peter was stronger.

"You're making a huge mistake." She said.

"No. A huge mistake is me not being able to tell the differences. A huge mistake was going with Walternate in the first place. This is probably one of the best choices I've had in a while."

"You will just embarrass yourself, Peter. How the hell are you going to get to the other side?"

"That's not for you to know." He said angrily and quietly. The Alternate Olivia realized that he wasn't going to stop if he really believed his Olivia was gone. And that would just leave her universe to crumble.

"You're not going to destroy my universe for your own selfish reasons, Peter. I won't let that happen. The only reason you'll ever be going to the Other Side is to help out Walternate, NOT save her sorry ass."

"Don't. You're just pissing me off." Peter pulled away from her and walked out the door; his determination growing with every step.

...

"Walter, I need to tell you something really important."

"Not now, son, I've just fed Gene the cocoa beans. I have to make sure she digests them." Walter stared intently at Gene.

"She's not ours."

"Gene? I'm sure she's from this side, if that's what you mean...have you been drinking?" Walter's eyes twinkled playfully.

"Not Gene. Olivia. She's not from here."

"You're sure you haven't been drinking?"

"Walter, I'm serious." Walter's eyes widened.

"Alright, Peter. Elaborate." Peter grabbed Walter's coat for him, ready to get out the door.

"Long story short, our Olivia is on the other side." Walter grabbed his coat from Peter, wrapping it around himself. "And we have to leave now. She's probably going to try and hurt us, but we have to make a plan."

"I knew something was up with her. Are you positive?"

The second he ended his sentence, the door burst open, Olivia standing there, gun in hand.

"Freeze or I shoot." She ordered. Peter and Walter froze. Gene mooed. Alternate Olivia fought the urge to shoot the cow. "Now, no one is going anywhere, okay?"

"Why did you come over here in the first place? Why did you switch?" Peter now had his hands up level with his shoulders. He wasn't too nervous; these situations weren't uncommon for him.

"I can't tell you that."

"You trapped our Olivia on the Other Side. I think we deserve to know."

"No. That information is disclosed."

She didn't lower her gun and it was then that it hit him; this Olivia was scared. She didn't really WANT to kill him or Walter or even Gene...she just wanted to protect her world. Peter just wanted the Olivia Dunham he knew. Not this...smug woman in front of him. She belonged somewhere else and it was now so obvious to him.

"You want to go back, don't you?" It was more of a statement. "You want to go back to your life. To your family."  
Alternate Olivia didn't speak. She had her best poker face on and she wasn't about to give in to some civilian consultant.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Olivia kept the gun in place, not meeting Walter or Peter's eyes.  
"If you had a choice, you would go back." Peter continued.

"Stop putting words into my mouth!" They could see her poker face crumbling.

"But we're telling the truth aren't we?. You can't deny anything that we've said  
isn't true."

"Just shut up, okay?" Olivia's arms were shaking and the gun wasn't steady. If she shot, she would surely miss. Peter started to approach Olivia, hands in a calming gesture.

"Olivia, you want to go back, I want to find my-our Olivia. Come with us."

Olivia wasn't sure what to do. Peter kept coming towards her and she slowly lowered the gun.  
"I don't want to come with you."

"But you're going to anyways." Peter stated. He could see it from her face, which had completely crumbled.

"I have a family. And a boyfriend." Peter nodded in understanding. Walter, who was still standing to the side, had no clue what to say or do. He was slightly trembling from the whole ordeal, but he didn't show fear.

"Let's go save our worlds."

The double meaning was so strong that it almost brought Olivia to tears. She had torn this man away from someone he really cared about. And she did the same for the Olivia from this side. She could only say one thing.

"Please."


End file.
